Derniere nuit d'amour
by Valia dit SuperVava
Summary: petit lemon, très court, yuri valaaaaa


_Note de SuperVovo : vous n'auriez jamais eu cette fic sans moiiii ! nananannnananaaa ! (c moi qui est convaincu Valia de la publier, vive moi !)_

_Note de Valia : merci Vovo, je suis heureuse que tu t'aclame !_

_Supervovo : ''''_

**DERNIERE NUIT D'AMOUR**

****

Un bruit dans la nuit. Un frémissement presque imperceptible, un doux bruissement d'étoffe en mouvement. Un simple murmure, qui pourtant avait suffit à sortir Kirika de son sommeil aux rêves tourmentés, et qui maintenant la faisait se tenir aux aguets, l'arme à la main, assise sur son lit, à scruter les ténèbres. Mais l'obscurité l'empêchait de voir, et la chambre était à nouveau plongée dans un silence que seul troublait la respiration régulière de Mireille, endormie à ses cotés. Elle n'alluma pas la lumière, de peur d'éveiller son amante, et demeura immobile dans le noir, à atteindre, à l'affût de la moindre erreur de la présence qui prouverait qu'elle n'était pas seulement née d'un cauchemar.

Le temps s'écoula, et bientôt chaque seconde semblait vouloir la persuader un peu plus que l'intrus n'était qu'un songe. Submergée par la fatigue, elle se laissa lentement entraîner vers l'inconscience, afin de rejoindre sa fiancée dans le monde onirique. Au moment où elle abandonna sa surveillance, s'allongeant dans un soupir de soulagement, après avoir pris soin de replacer son pistolet sous son oreiller, un petit rire se fit entendre, un rire presque enfantin qui la tira de sa torpeur et éveilla la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or qui mit fin aux ténèbres de la pièce, dévoilant ainsi l'identité de leur invité nocturne.

Debout, au pied du lit, se trouvait la tueuse à la chevelure violine. Cachée sous son long manteau vert sombre, esquissant un sourire de ses lèvres d'un fragile rose pâle, elle contemplait les deux amantes qui la dévisageaient avec méfiance, prêtes à faire feux, alors qu'elles étaient encore vêtues de leurs nuisettes de satin. Elle regardait la fille aux formes naissantes et sa pulpeuse maîtresse, l'adolescente orientale aux yeux foncés et son amour au regard azuré, la sombre et froide japonaise et sa petite amie française à l'éblouissante blondeur, elle regardait ce couple meurtrier dissimulé par un masque d'innocence, elle les regardait et elle brûlait d'amour pour elles. Elle ne désirait plus que sentir la caresse de leurs peaux douces et fraîches, elle voulait embrasser leurs corps aux parfums de fleurs et les sentir frémir sous ses baisers, elle ne souhaitait plus que les réchauffer par d'ardentes étreintes. Alors, pour leur montrer ses intentions, elle retira son manteau, seul vêtement qui la couvrait, et apparut nue devant les jeunes filles étonnées, qui admirèrent cette poupée aux iris violacés, avec ses petits seins blancs aux mamelons d'une couleur semblable à de frais boutons de roses, ses cuisses fermes et musclées, son intimité promettant une grande tendresse.

Elles posèrent leurs armes, attendant que Chloé les rejoigne et leur enlève les chemises de nuit aux tons pastel qui cachaient la délicate beauté de leur nudité. A cet instant elles n'étaient plus celles qui donnaient la mort, mais seulement deux femmes sensuelles s'abandonnant aux blanches mains d'une frêle créature qui ressemblait à une fée au visage d'enfant, promenant lentement ses doigts fins le long de leurs corps jusqu'à atteindre leurs entrejambes. L'extase les submergea peu à peu, et bientôt elles se sentirent comme enveloppées dans une douce volupté au fur et à mesure que le plaisir augmentait, les caresses de la fille aux cheveux violets devenant de plus en plus intenses.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son étreinte, elle laissa ses deux amours poser leurs lèvres sur sa peau rougissante, puis Kirika enfouit sa tête contre sa jolie poitrine qu'elle couvrit de baisers, tandis que la blonde Mireille explorait son sexe avec la langue, faisant connaître à l'adolescente aux perles améthystes les délices qu'elle venait de leur donner. Alors, les trois amantes épuisées, sombrèrent ensemble dans un sommeil où régnait une douce béatitude.

L'aube arriva, éveillant Chloé qui sortit du lit en silence, afin d'accomplir la sombre tâche qui l'avait menée auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Elle reprit son manteau, en retira le poignard qu'elle y avait dissimulé, et se dirigea sans un bruit vers la française endormie à laquelle elle venait d'offrir sa dernière nuit d'amour. Elle était si belle et semblait si paisible, telle une princesse à la chevelure de miel qu'un mauvais sort maintenait assoupie, elle paraissait si pure que sa meurtrière hésita un instant avant d'enfoncer sa lame en plein cœur, et ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes qui tombèrent en fines gouttes sur la joue de cette beauté désormais à jamais immobile. Alors, elle embrassa une dernière fois la sublime morte, pour lui dire adieu, et quitta cette chambre où la japonaise dormait encore, blottie contre le cadavre de son amante.

**FIN**


End file.
